Oneself And One's Equals
by IV Red
Summary: One for the most adventurous games, he counts, and one in case the first breaks, and one in case he wants to break the second as well. Each steps awkwardly towards him on stiff limbs. // The lab's basement, Riku, and barely responsive, unsuccessful clones


**This was originally written for the kink meme. Figured I'd post it here and see what sort of response it gets. A word of warning: it's un-beta'd.  
**

**Many thanks to the kind anon who made this request, I'm glad you liked the result!**

* * *

**(To Love) Oneself And One's Equals**

One-Shot Unique Chapter

* * *

It's ridiculous, it's twisted, it's sick, it's obscene and fascinating and not even _meant_ to be any of that, but his hand ghosts over the mannequin's cheek as the others close in slowly and he can't help it that his pants feel slightly tighter. One for the most adventurous games, he counts, and one in case the first breaks, and one in case he wants to break the second as well.

He isn't sure whether he should call this a mannequin either, but it's barely responsive, barely moving and only slightly warm, only the base model of a human, and he doesn't have a name for it. Its sky-blue eyes and their occasional green shine in contrast with the soft silver hair suggest 'brother', but Riku doesn't quite consider this appropriate, much less for the way the doppelganger slowly raises its hand to mirror his movement and blinks, perfectly blank.

The room extends immeasurably in the darkness of the basement, and Riku has lost count now of how many spares he has if the accidentally breaks the mannequin like a toy. But this doesn't quite matter, he decides as each mirrored image of himself shifts and steps awkwardly towards him on limbs stiff like rusty dolljoints, drawn by their brethren.

He places his hand on the first one's hips as it attempts to stroke his cheek with stiff fingers, brushing its pale lips with his own until it emits a little content sound from the back of its throat.

There are enough spares, and none of them can deny.

Riku pulls the first one closer and kisses it firmly, nipping and biting urgently at the soft and cold lips until the contact of naked flesh against his hands begins to feel as if it would be better against the throbbing sensation that develops between his legs – and so he grinds his hips against the replica's, hands steady on it to stop it from wobbling awkwardly, tongue already forcing its way rather easily into the mannequin's barely-responsive mouth. A slightly warm tongue meets Riku's deliberately, devoid of instinct but mirroring Riku's movements in a manner far from precise.

He smiles, and so does the replica.

Its hips slowly begin to rub against Riku's, naked as the rest of its body, just like all the others. It is unable to put strength into any motion, but that's fine – Riku makes up for it easily, pulling closer and once again biting shamelessly at the mannequin's already bruised lips, licking his way down to its neck and biting down hard. Warmth that isn't only his own pools where their hips join against each other, and Riku stops to glance down and realize, only slightly surprised, that its body _is _capable of some response of this type.

He grabs a fistful of the replica's silver hair and jerks its head to the side, licking and biting on the exposed neck – it can only hold on absently to the sides of Riku's arms, perfectly still and unmoving as Riku bites harder and tentatively brushes his fingers along its cock, earning something like a quiet whimper from the double.

Something brushes his cheek, his shoulders, his back and hip in a very similar manner, and Riku turns to find the mannequin's brothers looking at him curiously, reaching out to touch him wherever and however they can, unintentionally pushing each other off the way.

"R… Ri… Ri…"

Riku briefly wonders if Vexen has tried to make them respond by the name, but decides that there is no point in questioning the pleasant chorus of the closest mannequins' attempts to speak.

"Ri…" Breathes a mildly faster one, only mouthing the other syllable as it closes its eyes and rubs its cheek softly against his shoulder.

The others soon follow, reaching for Riku and tugging on his cloak slightly with each brush of their cold fingertips, their brows creased and lips parted with the same syllable over and over in a way that would make them seem desperate, if their eyes weren't so empty. The first one continues whimpering, rubbing its already hard member against Riku; he smiles and grips its cock almost too tightly, pulling as he strokes it and watches the replica gasp and stare right back with half-lidded eyes.

He stops and turns to the nearest one, grabbing its pale shoulder and pulling it into a bruising kiss – the mannequin welcomes it easily, almost as if it didn't have another choice, and then Riku has to remind himself that it_ doesn't. _

The thought is discarded along with his cloak as he pulls another replica closer and turns towards it, shamelessly rubbing himself against it and trailing kisses along its jaw – in response, it only blinks and makes a soft little sound on contentment, closing its eyes as well and pulling slightly closer to Riku.

"Ri…ku!..." Mutters the first one, reaching for him with a definitely flushed cheeks and a desperate tone to its voice – and maybe, Riku ponders, it has something to do with the pre-come leaking from the tip of its cock.

He grabs it and begins to stroke, slowly at first but gradually increasing his pace as the replicas touch him softly, emitting sounds between low hums and purrs. The second one presses itself against his back, lowering its head stiffly to place a tentative kiss on his shoulder. Riku responds with the same content purr, and the others stumble forward, louder in their cries until they finally reach him and copy the movements of the second replica, kissing his back, shoulders, neck – some fall to their knees, grabbing for his pants and tugging anxiously until he unzips them and pulls his erection free of the irritating garment.

Riku gives a final pull on the first replica's cock, rubbing the head of it with his thumb, then lets go and pulls some of the others closer, encouraging them as they touch and kiss freely – by now, the first ones have begun to use their tongues hesitantly, and the ones on their knees kiss along his navel, nearing his erection deliberately, leisurely.

There are wandering hands all over his body, some brushing his cock and stopping curiously to ghost their fingers on it, unsure and all too inexperienced in anything but their blank looks and difficulties with movement. Riku smiles widely, shifting against hands and tongues on his skin, pale figures surrounding him in their awkward motion.

"Ri… ku…"

He looks down to meet the darkened, unfocused, somewhat curious gaze of yet another mirror image of himself that kneels before him. It leans down to kiss his thigh, to which its hands weakly hold on to, and looks up at Riku again, head tilted and expression questioning. He notices that it has managed to pull his pants down to his ankles and decides a prize is necessary.

He grabs fistfuls of the living mannequin's hair and unceremoniously forces its head down, sliding his erection into its open mouth with ease.

The others are watching, he knows; and so he lets out a low groan, causing several replicas to drop to their knees and attempt to do as their brother, pressing their identical lips and tongues to his cock, while the first one licks awkwardly at the head and continues making that content humming sound. Riku feels the mouths on his skin give off a light feeling of vibration to accompany the sound, and he can't help but groan again, louder now.

Thus falls the first domino, knocking over the next and the next in a chain reaction initiated by the way he moves his hips forward into the replica's mouth and moans.

In response, he feels hands tighten their grip on him and bodies pressing themselves against his, several copies of each other rubbing their erect members on his thighs, whimpers and small cries and desperate mouths on his cock, eagerly sucking at the skin. With each sound that escapes Riku's mouth, the touch increases in pace and becomes just a bit less awkward, less difficult within itself for the mannequins to perform and all the more pleasant.

"Ri… ku!..." They repeat, almost in unison, as some of them lean over the ones on their knees and kiss his chest and stomach softly, brushing their tongues on the skin and staring up with what would've been a look of sheer adoration, if their eyes weren't still so _empty. _

When the constant contact and voices take their toll on Riku, he arches his back and puts a hand behind a replica's head, pulling it down to bite mercilessly on its neck, earning a whimper that is soon repeated by all the others as he comes. Every copy of himself before his eyes drops to its knees, brows creased and mouths open, making content sounds every time a drop of semen reaches their skin and licking it off contently. Riku doesn't bother to hold back a low moan against the whimpers of the others as most of them come as well, still desperate to touch him despite being spent, despite their natural lack of free movement.

But that doesn't quite matter either, he decides as he begins to look for his clothes. There's still later, and he hasn't broken any of them yet.

Riku takes a mental note to get to that and make use of the spares.


End file.
